


騙子

by Aa1434680



Category: MiMo - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Mimo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aa1434680/pseuds/Aa1434680
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 2





	騙子

平井桃是个拍照的天才，她对照片的要求近乎苛刻，摄影的本质是记录，你需要抛弃掉传统的、而且寻找真正意义上的美，从每个角度去剖析她，将它的实物从照片中呈现出来，她喜欢拍很多正常人都不在意的景色，她会将人行道上死去的鸟和蓝天做重叠，把它变成像是在蓝天上飞翔的样子。她还会先拍一张干净的照片，而后随意让墨水浸泡，水渍延伸出来的波纹，是另外一种奇特的美，她会拍烟雾在雨中消散的样子，会用相机给改造过的照片再拍照，再度虚化它们，将照片的美提升有一个高度。

是彻头彻尾的天才，天生就是拿摄像机的人。

平井桃灵感来的时候，总是会迅速地就请好假，简单收拾她的行李，开着她那家有些破旧但很耐开的大众驶向公路，沿着公路就一直开，没有目的地，就只要去没有去过的地方就好了，只要脚步没有抵达的地方，灵感就会从你的脚下浮现。

她只会带必须的生活用品，大部分时间都是在车上度过的，还有她那台像纪念品一样的徕卡相机，她的后座常常堆满很多东西，但最多的是胶卷，朋友形容她，像一阵风一样，总是不见踪影。

夏天的时候，她总会摇下车窗，边抽着烟边开车，烟雾在风里会被吹成一条细线，直往后飘，她时常还会打开一罐可乐，即使不是冰的，甜腻的液体滑过喉咙也值得赞扬，冬天她常常把车子停在太阳底下，睡到日落再出发，那样就可以捕捉到夕阳。

她去过很多地方，沙漠、雨林、平原，毫无人迹的山洞，也遇到过很多人，拍摄风景是她的爱好，但，人也是，人类的面孔都不一致，你从中窥见的美都是独一份，每个人都拥有自己的魅力，自己打造的美。

只要平井桃出去一趟，回来朴志效就能收获许多上乘的佳作，平井桃看着好友数钱数到眼睛都笑弯的时候，不由地翻了个白眼。

她很喜欢听着歌，开着窗，悠闲地行驶在公路上，但今天，或许是个特别的日子。

她发现路边有人举起大拇指示意要搭便车，现在大部分人喜欢徒步旅行，这很常见，她停下了车，摇下了车窗，站在路边的是一个女孩，被日光晒得有点睁不开眼，平井桃摇下车窗，还没来得及询问，女孩就飞快地跳上车。

双手手扇着风，她身上有股车外的热气，像是柏油路被烫熟的石头，在窄小的空间里传开，  
像是整个人要被太阳烤熟，或者说，她就是太阳。

平井桃盯着她，没有开口，女孩没好气地问：

“有空调吗？我快热死了”

平井桃闻言打开了空调，她向来不喜欢开空调，因为这样的话可以省点油，其次，她比较喜欢大自然的风，结束完这个动作之后，平井桃恢复了看着女孩的动作，女孩问：

“？为什么不开车？”

“因为你没系安全带，也没有告诉我你要去哪里”平井桃回答，女孩闻言笑了，

“我没听过有人在这鸟不拉屎的公路上要人系安全带的”

“那你现在听过了，麻烦，安全带”

女孩翻了个白眼，大叹了口气，她拉过安全带，扣上了之后问她，

“现在可以了吧？”

“还没有，你叫什么名字？”

“现在搭便车也要问名字了吗？”

“不，我只是觉得你很好看，所以想问你名字，不告诉也可以”平井桃向来是个直球选手，在她的世界里，1就是1，2就是2，不存在绕弯，她的脑容量都拿来处理艺术，而没有空与人作纠缠，她时常觉得人类很虚伪，明明几个字就能说明的事情，却非要顾及那不存在的脸面而拐弯抹角，太无聊了，对她来说。

她更愿意把时间花在自己的爱好上，每一秒都不算白活。

而大部分人却都会被她这个特质所吸引，与正常人与众不同的存在，总是显得很特别。

“名井南”女孩回答道。

“神户人？”平井桃问到，

“嗯，神户人，你呢，”

“我是京都人”平井桃被晒得有些小麦色的脸上露出一口白牙，她的双眼总是炯炯有神，充满活力，像是一台永远不会停歇的发动机藏在她眼中，一日又一日的发着光。

“所以要去哪？”

“不知道，我跟着你走吧，反正我没有目的地，”名井南开始说她的毕业旅行是跟她的父母大吵一架之后，独自带着行李跑了，她能想象到她父母焦头烂额的样子，但她不在乎，因为他们根本也不在乎她的感受。

“所以是？离家出走？”平井桃从后座打开一罐可乐，递给名井南，她接过之后大口大口的喝，打出一个悠长的可乐嗝。

“害，不冰”

“这不重要，现在重要的是远方”名井南一脸严肃地说，手指着前面的公路，像是预备追逐梦想的人。

“得了吧，我刚好要回去了，我把你送回家，我只会送你到家，其他地方我不会去，你要是觉得不行，也可以下车，不过我觉得你站多几个钟头说不定都没车来，并不是所有人都像我这么好心又安全的。

“站多一个钟头你就化了”平井桃又补充了一句。

“没得商量？”名井南问。

“没得商量”得到肯定的答复之后，名井南摊在座椅上，像一个泄了气的皮球。

破旧的大众固执地行驶在公路上，她们常常会聊天，什么都聊，名井南像是一个好奇宝宝，对驾驶员充满了好奇，特别是对她的相机和拍摄的照片。

她们历经一个城市的时候，平井总是能迅速地找到这座真正的魅力之处和它深不见底的黑暗。

她们拍摄华丽炫目的高楼大厦，夜空中固执地发着光的霓虹灯，街上不断涌动的人群，和川流不息的车辆，这些很常见的东西，在平井桃的手下总是会有些不同，人们常常看见都是表面上的东西，而她的双眼总是能穿过这层表面，将事物的内部美抓出来，呈现在照片上。

她们还会去城市里最黑暗的部分，贫民窟，红灯区，垃圾场，去见见那些藏在腐朽和破烂里的美，睡在纸皮箱上的人，浑身散发着恶臭的人，贫民窟的小孩子，脏兮兮的脸上只有眼睛发着光，他们的衣服通常都是破烂又肮脏，破洞露出的手臂，皮肤都紧紧地贴在骨头上，那一双亮晶晶的眼，是这片黑暗里的生机，但假以时日，他们会被这片黑暗给同化，吞噬。

但在此之前，会有人记录下来，他们还饱含希望与生机的时刻。

“这是摄影师的宿命，”平井桃说。

名井南跟着她走了不少地方，虽然一开始是说要回家，但是平井桃走，她也跟着，在几天里，她见到了她前半生从未见过的东西，她未曾想过，一座城市的两极分化如此严重。

华丽和黑暗并存，活力与死亡共舞。

她们站在高架铁桥上，旁边不断有车呼啸而过，而底下是在夜色中更加显得深不见底的河流，河流固执地流向远方，风扑面而来，吹起她们的头发，她们在月色中闪闪发光，抬头依稀能看到几颗星星，天空涌动的云朵像是疾行的船。

“摄影师看起来很好玩”名井南打开了一罐啤酒，经过大力摇晃的啤酒涌出泡沫，平井桃顺手就拿过来喝。

“成年了吗？没成年喝什么酒”平井桃吞下口中的啤酒，她靠在桥上，脚点着地，身体摇晃，名井南有些担心她会掉落下去。

“不好意思，成年了”名井南抢过啤酒，毫不顾忌对方的口水，将凉爽的啤酒吞下肚里去。

平井桃看着她，背着月光的平井桃，身上像是镀了一层金光，她的脸在阴影里有些看不清，路灯只能照到她的身体，但名井南分明能看到有些东西从那黑暗中萌芽，绽放，从平井桃的双眼里。

看过太多太多不堪的双眼里，像是寻找到了能净化所有肮脏的光。

平井桃走过来揉散她头发，然后打开车门上了车，发动引擎，预备混入车流里。

“诶诶诶，等等我”名井南大喊。

名井南常在副驾驶上睡着，而平井桃一直开着车，偶尔平井桃会停下来望着她，然后到窗外抽根烟，在干燥的户外环境里，她总觉得她把尘土也一起吸到肺里去了，但是她不能在车里抽烟，她担心名井南不喜欢，平井桃很少在乎别人的感受，她很少与人接触，像是自己筑了一个艺术的城墙，把人都关闭在外，但意外的是，她却格外在乎这个路上遇到的女孩的感受，就是甘心听她的，这很奇怪对吧？但她就是不愿意看见名井南皱起眉头，本来她是要开去另外一个地方的，因为心中莫名涌上的情绪，可以解释为是担心吧，她决定将她送回神户，这看起来很奇怪，对于平井桃而言。

她遇到过许许多多的人，但是从没见过像名井南这样的，大而黑的瞳仁里，藏着干净和纯真，笑的时候鼻子会皱起，眼睛弯成月牙状，像是天边高挂的月亮，在不为人知的时刻，悄然溜到人间游玩，不谙世事的少女总向她展现年轻的美。

她的心脏总是在对方的笑里剧烈收缩，在这逼仄的车厢里，时间像是不会流动，平井桃被一些不为人知又虚无缥缈的事物困在了这里。

摄影师变成了少女的困兽。

摄影师没有拍过那神秘的宇宙，但她在一个不经意间在一个人类眼里发现了属于宇宙的星光，漫天的星河将她包围，她甚至还没有搞清楚自己发生了什么，便沦陷了。

但她在第二次遇见名井南的时候才清楚，她是为了什么。

她从后座拿出那台徕卡相机，拍完了一整卷胶卷，拍的都是睡觉的名井南，睡着的她，虽然漂亮的双眼紧闭，但就连鼻子上的痣都额外有吸引力，紧抿的嘴唇，五官组合起来像极了沉睡在梦境的天使。

平井桃常常觉得她眼熟，是在某本艺术史上看到过吗？杂志？画报？路边电影院高大的海报？

而后她又想，或许是上辈子留存的记忆，名井南是她上辈子死亡前看见的最后一个人吗？或是在她墓前留下一束花的人？她们像是天生契合，像是上辈子纠缠到死的情侣，结局轮到这辈子来书写。

不然为什么这么熟悉，平井桃摇摇头，她可能在五分钟前拍出了她这趟旅行最好看的照片，她必须尽快洗出来。

名井南醒的时候，车依然在开着，没有什么变化，但是平井桃好像变了，在黑暗中她变得熠熠生辉，像是刚刚降落人间的天使。

啊。是她眼里的光在燃烧，平井桃直直地望着前方的公路，仿佛可以驶向天穹，穿越过这个隧道，她们就会飞向天堂，去到伊甸园，去到亚当和夏娃偷吃禁果的地方，名井南假装咳嗽了一下，通知对方她醒了，平井桃却没有看她，直到她开口说：

“我饿了”少女的语气里带着撒娇。

平井桃这个时候才转过头来，她一般只用一只手开车，另一只手总是搭在车窗上，她的手臂线条很流畅，宣告着力量，跟这样的人做爱应该很爽吧。名井南想。

名井南不由自主地抚摸上对方手臂的肌肉，冰凉的指腹碰到平井桃的皮肤，她颤抖了一下，抬起眼看着眼前的少女，眼中有什么在熊熊燃烧，通过她两皮肤的连结，烧到了名井南的身上，名井南鬼使神差地吻了上去。

她们就在那辆破旧的大众后座疯狂的做爱，平井桃用她修长的手指，肌肉饱满的手臂，用力地贯穿名井南，用灵活的舌头打湿少女的私密处，这不是名井南第一次和陌生人做*爱，但却是最猛烈的一次，她的背部压在皮质座椅上，被顶得发出一声声的声响，汗已经粘连到座椅上了，平井桃将她抱起，抱在她身上，继续用手贯穿她的身体，名井南觉得好深，她的头几乎都快要碰到车顶，平井桃注视着她的下巴，汗水几乎快要滴落，整个人像是被从水里捞起来，平井桃把头埋入少女的胸脯，闻到的都是夏天的气息。

没办法，毕竟夏天太热了。

一个小时之后，那辆破旧的大众继续行驶在车上。

好像刚刚什么都没发生，平井桃路过一家照相馆停了车，进去了好久，等到名井又要睡着了，她又回来了，跟她说：

“在宾馆住一夜吧，我有些事情要做”

床自然不是拿来纯睡觉的，刚通电的人又更重要的事情要做，就是在欲望的海洋里沉沦。

她们在青年旅馆的床上做了一次又一次，直到平井的手臂酸痛，名井南的腰几乎抬不起来，才停下两人的纠缠。

第二天，名井南醒来的时候，平井桃已经不在了，留下一张纸条说她出去办事，她的腰实在是过于酸痛，这也是名井南第一次经历这么猛烈的性事，与一个陌生人，还是在下面，要知道她寻常用姣好的面孔去欺骗那些女孩在她身下娇喘是有多么轻而易举。

名井南实际上是个骗子，她早就没读书了，用偷来的钱把自己包装成画廊经纪人，到处贩卖关于艺术的故事，她西装革履的向那些没有脑子的有钱人编造艺术的故事，让他们像巴普洛夫的狗一样把钱打入她的账户，交出一张又一张信用卡。

人类总会被美的东西欺骗，并且心甘情愿。

遇到平井桃的那一天，她掰断了最后一张信用卡，站在路边在思考接下来要到哪里去玩，结果遇到了她，一个看起来有点傻的人，她玩累了，有点想休息了，

平井桃带她看了很多不一样的东西，她对平井桃充满了好奇，看起来傻乎乎的人，却是个不折不扣的天才。

平井桃或许是个适合的人选，名井南可能还能在她的公寓里开party，她看起来好像不会生气，名井南想。

想着想着，平井桃回来了，带回来一大堆照片，摊在床上，从中挑选了一张扔给她说

“你的”

名井南接过来一看，是她在车上睡觉时的照片，意外被拍的很美，其实不是个意外，名井南本身就很美，她早就知道这个事实，但是这张照片的感觉很不同，像是跳出了静态照片的条条框框，完全是动态的美，你每看一次，都是不一样的新感觉，像是画中的人就在你眼前。

这太不可思议了，她靠艺术谋生，但没见过这样的艺术，这才是真正的艺术。

名井南的骗子血液又开始叫嚣，告诉她：

“你还没有玩够哦”

“这是给我的吗？”名井南问。

平井桃把照片收一边，放松地躺在大床上，手臂张开，压着名井南的腿，名井南把头伸到她的头上面，眼睛对着她的嘴唇，平井桃抬起头，她的嘴有些干燥，亲上名井南的眼皮的时候，有种别致的摩擦感

平井桃说：

“是给你的”

车子又继续行驶在路上，可是这次副驾驶上少了一个人，她们的旅行终究要走向终点，这是一开始就决定的事情。

在平井桃的目送下，少女跳下车了，看似熟门熟路地走向那栋公寓楼，平井桃看着一层一层的楼灯响起，模糊地走过少女的身影，最后在一层，灯暗了下来。  
平井桃又等了一会，然后发动了车子，车子的引擎声又响起。

年轻的摄影师行驶在了公路上，但这一次，她少了些什么，又多出了些什么。

这只是一场好人好事，她拯救祖国花朵，顺便上了个床而已。平井桃想。

她常常会想起名井南，像是有人在她脑海里播下了种子，种子逐渐萌芽，最后生长成少女的模样。

平井桃在几个月后，受邀出席一场拍卖会，她的好友朴志效告诉她，看到了一张很好看的作品，风格和她很像，价钱被炒得很高。

而她在荧幕上看到的是，她为名井南拍的那个照片，平井桃笑了，这不是像她，这就是她的作品。

脚步声渐近，有人走到她身边。

名井南坐到她座位旁边，她跟当时平井桃见到的她，是两个人，从头到脚变了个样子，一副上流社会艺术家的样子。

调皮可爱的少女变成了高贵华丽的上流艺术家。

妈的，彻头彻尾的骗子。

她伸出了手说：

“你好，初次见面，请多指教”

平井桃伸出手回握说：

“你好，骗子女士”


End file.
